Doors and movable room dividers typically comprise one or more flexible, rigid or articulated panels that pivot, translate or otherwise move between open and closed positions. Some panels have a flexible seal along a relatively rigid leading edge, and/or along other edges, to ensure sealing engagement with a doorjamb, floor, wall or another panel. Example doors, room dividers and panels include rollup doors, vertically moving door panels, laterally translating door panels, translating wall panels, articulated doors having a series of pivotally interconnected panels (e.g., common residential garage door), and concertina doors.